Is it just the potion? Or something more?
by sweetboi1016
Summary: When a substitue potions master has the students begin working on a love potion, Harry begins to feel something weird coming over him. Is it the effects of the strong potion? Or is there something more? DARRY slash, rated T for now
1. The task

**A/N: Hello everybody! It has been so long since I've posted anything on fanfiction! But I am back, and hopefully this story will keep going, unlike my previsous postings :(...This is my first Darry...this first chapter doesnt even get into thier pairing, it just lays the frame work for the rest of the story. The rating is T for now just to be safe. That could change if I end up going further :)**

**I do not own any of the characters and all of that legal jazz I have to put so i do not get my pants sued off.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

The harsh winter wind blew across the great hall as Harry sat down for breakfast. Already sitting at the table were Ron and Hermione, and from the looks of it, their conversation was getting very heated.

"Ron! I can't believe this. I practically did your homework for transfiguration, and yet you still managed to fail miserably!"

"Oh, get off it Hermione! I'm just no good at trans," Ron mumbled as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs and toast.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

Before she could complain any more Harry groggily said, "Morning." This only momentarily distracted Hermione. She spent the rest of breakfast bitching and moaning about marks and how important they were. Harry hardly paid attention; he had his mind on other things.

After breakfast the trio hustled to the dungeons for potions class. Upon entering the dimly lit room, they found, to their surprise, Professor Snape was not sitting behind his desk near the back of the room. In fact Snape was not in the room at all. They quickly sat down in their desks, thinking this was some kind of cruel test; for every Gryffindor standing when he walked in the room, there would be ten house points taken away or something like that.

Twelve minutes after class was scheduled to begin, a short man in pale pink robes with tan skin, bright green eyes, and a gleaming smile crossed the threshold of the classroom door, "Good morning students!" he piped and began walking toward the front of the room. "Unfortunately Professor Snape has been called to the ministry on urgent business. I am going to be taking his place until he returns. Most people call me by my first name, Que. However to all of you I am Professor Pid."

The students murmured amongst themselves. The Gryffindor students were all ecstatic. The thought of being able to let loose a little bit during potions was an almost overwhelming one. The Slytherins on the other hand looked at the replacement Professor as an opportunity to cause a little mischief. Que saw the gleam in their eyes and quickly said, "While I am here, I can either be your friend or your worst nightmare. You can decide." The short man stood at the front of the class, his hands placed on his hips, giving him a very feminine appearance.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "This is going to be great. No Snape!" as those words left Ron's lips, Professor Pid said "I can see some students in this class are already making their decision." Pid pointed at the Gryffindor with his wand, "Name?"

"R-r-Ronald Weasley, s-Sir," Ron stammered.

"Well, Mr. Weasley you have cost your house 10 points. Anybody else want to talk?" There was a silent agreement from all of the students. Draco sneered a bit as Ron hid his face behind his potions book. Professor Pid was quick to notice Draco's smarmy grin and recognized him, "Mr. Malfoy is it? 10 points from Slytherin for being rude to another class mate."

The Professor scanned the room quickly and then began again, "Now although I am a potions master, I am especially proud of the work I have done in the love potion department. That is part of the reason why I am here. Professor Snape wanted me to get everyone started on the love potions section of your studies." Hermione's hand shot up at hitch in his breath. He looked at her for a second, and then nodded.

"Hermione Granger sir. If I'm not mistaken, all love potions have been banned from Hogwarts," she stated with a sheepish grin.

"Ah how right you are Miss Granger. However, Professor Snape and I have received special permission from the Minister of Magic. Thank you for the concern though," he ended his response in a scowl. He then walked toward a small trunk that had been sitting on top of Professor Snape's Desk. He pointed his wand at it and whispered, "Engorgio." He then turned back to the class, "Now as there was a ban on love potions previous to today your books will not have the proper material for this week's lesson." He pulled out a small brown package, placed it on the desk and enlarged it to fill the rest of the space available. He quickly untied the wrappings to reveal several stacks of sparkling red books.

A few flicks of his wand and the stacks began to distribute themselves amongst the students as he spoke, "These books are to stay in this classroom. I have only enough for one class and the other classes will need to use them as well as yourselves. If by chance you should try to leave with one of these books, it will quickly set itself on fire upon exiting the potions room.

"Although the effects of all love potions are essentially the same, they are all characteristically different. Most of you are familiar with the basic love potion. A quick dash of moon dust added to peppermint, and then mixed with a frozen ashwinder egg. This potion is very limited as its effects last for a short time and the overall power is not very strong. I often refer to this potion as 'School Girl Lust'. One of the more common uses for this potion, among adults, is as a way to spice up the sex life."

Some of the students giggled, others rolled their eyes, the rest were smiling wickedly whilst jotting the potion down on parchment. Professor Pid laughed to himself before continuing his lecture, "During this week you will be making only one potion, as it takes at least three days to brew and mature. If you should happen to screw it up you will still have time to fix the problem. You will not be alone in this journey. Some of you may have noticed that the front of your books have a small heart in the corner. This heart is charmed to match one other book in the class. If you tap the heart and say your name the heart on its twin will show your name and vice versa. It is almost time to go for the day, at this time I would like each of you to find your partners and sit next to them. Once you all have completed this task I will continue with my instructions."

Hermione closed her eyes, taped her wand and whispered her name. Nothing happened right away, but then a few breathless seconds later the name 'Ronald Weasley' appeared. She sighed, "Oh for Merlin's sake, could I have gotten a worse partner," she laughed the last bit off. She looked over at Harry; his face had turned a sick white, and mused "Oh Harry it can't be that bad." She grabbed his book, it read in glittering letters 'Draco Malfoy'.

Harry turned to her, "Right." She patted him on the back as he sulked toward the blonde's table.

Draco sat not even looking the least bit shocked about anything; he didn't even bother reading the name on his book. Harry stared at the Slytherin king.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat.

"I'm your partner you git, now move over so we can get this over with."

Draco's jaw dropped as the brunet sat down next to him. He closed his mouth to regain composure and then opened it again to speak, but before he could the Professor began to speak again, "Good, it looks like everyone is settled in and ready. If my clock is right I have just enough time to tell you one more thing. Your objective is to brew a suitable love potion to cause attraction between you and your partner. The potion: Amortentia."

* * *

**A/N: Cliché, I know, but I'm a little rusty. If you have any ideas for the plot, or would like something put into the story; leave it in the reviews:) The next chapter should be up within the week.**

**Happy reading ^.^**

**~SweetBoi**


	2. Ice and Vanilla

**AN: I would like to start by saying I'm soo sorry for not following through with my plans to update in a timley fashion. I hope you all forgive me. This chapter was rather difficult to write. I have some written for future chapters and plot, but I am not promising anything about when I will update. Before you read this chapter you may want to check out my latest submission; Amortentia Recipe. It is basically a recipe I created for Amortentia. Reading that might help to make sense of some of this story.**

**Sorry again!**

**So here we go! Chapter Two**

**Ice and Vanilla**

* * *

"We have to what?" shouted Malfoy as he bolted up from his chair.

"I do believe you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. That is all for today students. I will see all of your bright and shining faces tomorrow." With that Professor Pid flicked his wand and the books that had been distributed moments ago returned to his desk.

Hermione quickly began to speak, "Professor, don't you think…" but was abruptly cut off.

"That is the end of discussion. If anyone else feels it is necessary to talk about the matter, I may feel it is necessary to deduct house points. Good day to all of you." With that Professor Pid retreated to the storage room.

All of the students awkwardly left the room; hardly talking. Most had uneasy looks and others seemed shocked. But what set all of these looks apart were the ever so slight grins on the faces of a small few and the more obvious, but still hidden, looks of terror.

Professor Pid smiled wickedly as the last student left the room, "Seven days to Valentine's Day. I will have them falling head over heels for each other before they know what hit them; or my name isn't Professor Que Pid."

The next morning the students returned, reluctantly, to potions class. Harry walked in the room, followed by Hermione and Ron. Something seemed different about the dungeon. Was it brighter? And was the scent of fresh cut flowers wafting from the air vents?

After taking in the wonderful new environment, they seemed to have slightly pleasant outlook on the day. Unfortunately, the next thing they noticed were Professor Pid's instructions, scribbled in charmed glittery letters, on a medium sized chalkboard at the front of the room. It read, "Good Morning! Please take a seat next to your partner and familiarize yourselves with the ingredients list located on page eighteen of your new books." This put a damper on their new surroundings.

"Into the snake pit," Harry groaned as he walked toward a pissed off Malfoy. "Would you mind taking your feet off my chair, Malfoy?"

"Piss off." Malfoy sneered as he moved his feet to their rightful place under the table. Malfoy watched as Harry sat down into his seat, 'Nice arse!' he thought to himself and averted his eyes before Potter noticed.

"Have you looked over the ingredient list yet?" Harry asked out of annoyance and in a feeble attempt to prevent any awkward silence between the two.

"Listen Potter, I haven't ever messed up a potion and I do not intend on messing this one up. I swear if you so much as breathe at the wrong time, I'll hex you into last Thursday," Malfoy threatened.

"God, you're such a fucking Drama Queen."

"Watch it Potter," Malfoy shot him an angry glare, "now to answer your previous question; yes I have familiarized myself with the ingredients. Most of it is pretty basic, that'll make it easier for your pea brain to understand. Today we need to get ahold of…"

Malfoy was cut off by a flourished entrance from Professor Pid, "Glacial Ice and Vanilla beans!" He flicked his wand and the large table in front of him filled with long brown vanilla beans and fat blocks of clear blue ice, "Have at it!" As he lowered his wand students rushed to the front of the room to find the best of the ingredients. Among those to reach the table first were Hermione and Malfoy.

"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed as she plucked a deep blue block of ice from the large stack.

"I was just about to grab that Granger, hand it over it's mine!" Malfoy spat while snatching the block form her hands.

"Give me that back! I had it first and it is rightly mine."

"Fine have it. Come to think of it, it isn't pure anymore; your mudblood hands touched it," Malfoy turned up his nose and tossed the block to Hermione. However just as she went to reach for it, Neville sneezed with such force he flew into the path of the projectile. The clear blue glass smacked Neville in the face, landed on the floor, and shattered into a million pieces at the feet of the crowd.

"You imbecile!" Hermione shouted.

Neville looked down at his feet and then back up at Hermione, "I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Oh shut up Neville, I wasn't talking about you. I was referring to Malfoy," Hermione huffed as she turned back to the table to find a suitable block of ice.

After a few moments Malfoy returned to his work station with the necessary materials in hand. Harry had already set up the cauldron and the fire. He looked at Malfoy, "Give me the vanilla beans, I'll split them and you put the ice in the cauldron. Be sure not to crack or chip it. The book says if it breaks during the melting process we have to start over."

"I think I can handle putting ice into a cauldron," Malfoy said sarcastically as he handed Harry the beans, "Use the ivory knife in my potions kit. Yours looks dull." Harry Rolled his eyes and began to cut the beans one by one.

All around you could see frustration setting in as some of the students had to start over. Most of them jumped ahead of the directions and added the vanilla too soon. Others were having trouble with their ice cracking. But Harry and Malfoy were, ironically, working in pure synchronization. Harry would scape the pulp from a bean and Malfoy would watch the clock and say when to add it.

Professor Pid seemed to be amused at the chaotic scene before him. 'That's it, everything is falling into place,' he thought.

*BOOM!*

"Um Professor, I think we need a little help over here," Seamus coughed through a cloud of smoke.

This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for where I should go with it from here let me know! I need all the help I can get.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

**SweetBoi1016**


	3. What is Happening

**Ok this chapter is very short, but this was the only logical place to divide the chapter. I apologize because it isn't anything other than a teaser of what is coiming. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Potions class ended and Harry found himself running toward Hermione and Ron; away from the Slytherin sex god. Malfoy chuckled to himself as he watched Harry's bubble butt bound away from him.

"How is your potion coming along?" Harry breathlessly asked his best friends.

Hermione shot Harry a look that could kill, "Why are you concerned? Your partner took all of the best quality ingredients. I was stuck using second rate left overs." She huffed loudly and increased her pace to leave Ron and Harry behind.

"What's her problem?" Harry thought out loud.

"Ignore her, mate. Hermione has been on edge ever since we were assigned as partners," Ron replied matter of factly, "Maybet he painters are in?"

" Ew! You can be so crude," Harry laughed. They chatted a bit more and then parted ways, each heading to their respective class.

At dinner that night Hermione avoided Harry and Ron like the plague. She quietly sat by herself and moved the food around on her plate, barley eating any of it. Her odd behavior did not go unnoticed by those around her. Something was different about Hermione, but nobody knew quite what it was.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice that she wasn't there eating with them. They laughed, ate plentifully, and enjoyed each other's company. It was only when they saw her leaving early from dinner did they mention her behavior to each other.

"You think she's upset about having me as a partner?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know. I always thought she sort of had a crush on you." Harry replied.

Ron choked a little on his spoonful of bread pudding, "What?"

"Oh come on. You mean to tell me you've never noticed the way she looks at you?"

"Well not really? I guess I've never thought about it before." Ron was silent for a minute, and then, "Uhm, I have to go," Ron said hastily as he left the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry was confused, 'Why is everybody acting weird all of a sudden?' he thought to himself.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching behind him, "Potter, I'm going to check on the potion, you want to come with me?" Harry turned to see Malfoy. As if he didn't have enough to think about, now he was confused as to why Draco was talking to him.

"Hello, earth to Potter! Are you coming or not?" Malfoy asked impatiently, snapping Harry out of his confusion induced comatose state.

"Yeah, sure."

The two walked side by side out of the great hall. It only took a few gasps and looks of shock for them to realize every single person in the Hall was staring at them. Why were they getting along? Why was Hermione an emotional wreck? And why was Ron suddenly concerned about her feelings? But most importantly – where was Professor Snape?

* * *

**I will try to have the next instalment posted soon. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave a review.**

**Happy reading ^.^**

**~SweetBoi1016**


	4. Flame

The dank and drippy hallways of the dungeon echoed with the footsteps of the two young boys. A cool wind breezed past Harry and Draco as they entered the renovated Potions room. Although the candles and lanterns were not lit, Harry was quick to cast Lumos, as was Draco.

"There isn't much we can do right now, I just wanted to make sure nobody messed with our flame," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Everything looks fine to me," Harry replied quickly, trying to end this awkward situation.

Bending over to look at the small flickering light beneath the cauldron Draco said coolly, "the flame looks a bit high. Why don't you lower it?"

"What? Why me? You are better at this stuff," Harry questioned.

Draco half smiled, "You won't get better if you don't try. Just give it a go."

Harry hesitantly pointed his wand at the flame and whispered, "Reducio."

"What are you doing? Just saying the incantation softer won't decrease the flame," Draco laughed.

"Then what should I do?" Harry inquired impatiently.

Draco quickly walked behind the Gryffindor and pushed his body against Harry's grabbing his wand arm, "Be gentle with you movements."

"Reducio," they both said in unison. The flame slowly shriveled until it was no larger than an apple seed.

Harry turned and stared at Draco. Harry's emeralds gazed into Malfoy's smoky diamonds. There was an almost awkward silence between the two. Their breathing became slow as the lost focus of the world around them and they entered a realm of their own. Suddenly their world went dark; the lumos spells they had cast fizzled out as they lost grip on what was reality.

Almost as quickly as the light from their wands had gone out, the lights in the classroom flooded the area. This startled both of the boys and they looked toward the door leading to the hallway. Leaning his shoulder against the left side of the wooden molding was Professor Pid.

"Up to something boys?" He smirked

He caught them off guard. Neither of the students knew exactly how to respond to the predicament they were in. After a brief moment of muffled babbling and straightening of robes, Draco gave an awkward smirk and said, "Checking on the potion," it came across as almost a question.

"Is that what they are calling it now?" the professor jeered, "If I didn't know better id think you boys were trying to muck up the other cauldrons."

"We would never do something like that Professor," Harry spat trying to find a way to get out of what was an ever increasing moment of confusion and awkwardness.

"Oh I believe you Potter," he looked back over his left shoulder down the empty hallway and then again on the other side, "I better not catch you boys down here again." He gave an over exaggerated wink in their direction and proceeded to the storage room.

Harry began to stammer, "No Professor, we aren't, we weren't…"

But he was quickly cut off, "You don't need to explain it to me Potter."

After leaving the uncomfortable situation in the dungeon, Harry rushed to Gryffindor Tower, up the stairs, pushed through the door, and speedily got ready for bed. Harry's head was spinning, he just couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind. After throwing on a night shirt and his red and gold plaid fleece pants Harry laid in bed pondering the oddness surrounding his life. But just before he drifted off, Harry smiled at the thought that even though his life was turning into a complete mess he was loving every minute of it.


	5. Moonberries

**A/N: Here it is! The long ovedue next chapter...things have been hard latley...but I finally forced myself to finish the chapter...hope you enjoy this one :)**

**I own nothing...but if i did ;)**

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for Harry's liking. Once Harry had perfected his appearance for the day, he proceeded to the Great Hall. Not having seen Ron while getting ready, Harry fully expected to see both Ron and Hermione waiting for him. To his dismay neither of his companions were awaiting his arrival. Seeing this, Harry decided to have a seat near Ginny. She gave him a devilish grin as he sat down.

Harry had known for quite some time that Ginny had a crush on him. It was all too obvious. The way she giggled when he was around, how she would fawn over him when they were alone, and the worst was the way she seemed to constantly bee looking in his direction. Just the thought of dating Ginny made Harry sick. It had nothing to do with how smart, pretty or funny she was. When things boiled down to it Harry just wasn't attracted to her. Actually Harry had never really found himself to be attracted to any of the girls at Hogwarts.

"Moring Harry! Ron and Hermione already ate, but I stayed so you'd have somebody to keep you company." Ginny enthusiastically blurted as Harry began to eat.

"Did they say where they were headed when they left?" Harry asked as he swirled a small bowl of porridge with a spoon.

"I couldn't hear them very clearly, but I did notice the entire time they were here they kept apologizing to each other," Ginny innocently replied and batted her eyes.

Harry couldn't take much more of this, "I think I'll be going now."

"Oh, but you haven't even touched your food."

"That's alright," Harry said standing up, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

'Where in the name of Merlin are they?' Harry thought to himself as he walked briskly toward the dungeons. Everything he passed was a blur. Faster and faster he walked, until he was practically running. Then, as if from nowhere, a silver and green trim robed figure blocked Harry's path; they collided in a dizzying display.

"Watch where you're go…Oh it's you Potter," Malfoy said as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes.

Harry was caught off guard, "Um, sorry Draco." Harry said as he regained his composure.

"Did, did you just call me by my first name?" Draco asked curiously.

"I…um…well yeah, it's your name isn't it?" he scrambled for an explanation.

"Yes, but I don't know that you've ever actually called me Draco before," as he finished speaking, Draco noticed a second year Hufflepuff was staring at the scene unfolding in the dungeon hallway. "Is there something I can help you with?" Draco snapped.

The Hufflepuff inhaled as if he were going to speak, but Draco quickly cut him off, "Piss off you little twat." Like a scared dog the boy made a high pitched yip noise and ran away with his tail between his legs. Draco turned his attention back to Harry, "On your way to Potions?"

Harry was still trying to process what was going on, "Yeah."

"I'm headed there as well, mind if I join you?" Draco asked with an almost grin on his face.

"I guess that'd be ok," Harry mumbled as he began to walk in the direction of the classroom.

Draco fell into step next to Harry, glanced awkwardly at him and asked, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Harry didn't know how to respond at first, "Did I have a good sleep?" Harry was puzzled.

"It's a simple question, how was your sleep last night? Good? Bad? Atrocious?" Draco fired back somewhat annoyed.

"It was splendid, why do you ask?" Harry slowed his pace.

"No reason."

The awkwardness hung between them once again. This time it was Harry who broke the thread of discomfort, "So what is the plan for the potion today?"

"What, you didn't read ahead last night? Expect me to just give you all the answers?" Draco smirked.

Harry blushed slightly at the unexpected questioning, "How could I have read ahead we aren't permitted to take the text books from the classroom. Besides, after we parted ways I went to my dorm and went to sleep. So no I didn't get a chance to read it."

"More like went to your dorm and had a quick wank!" Malfoy laughingly spat back.

The temperature in Harry's cheeks rose rapidly, and he was at a loss for words. He felt something bump his hand. His eyes shot down just in time to see Draco's hand moving away from his. If his cheeks weren't red before they most definitely were now.

Then a voice came from behind them, "Pardon me boys" a short man in pink robes, Professor Pid, hurried past them carrying a large crate, "must get these to class before they melt!" He quickly darted through the open door to the potions room.

The boys followed him and then went directly to their seats. Harry spied Hermione and Ron at their table reading the pages scribbled on the board at the front of the room. He thought it best to just let them go about their business for now and catch-up with them later. The red glittering book sat on his desk; he flipped to the section and began to prepare himself for the day's task.

"Attention students! When you are ready for the ashwinder eggs I have them here," Professor Pid used his wand to point to the large crate on his desk, "Also you have all been given extensions for today's class as it will take most of the day to complete your tasks. Have at it!"

Everyone went to work. Malfoy lifted the lid off of their cauldron and began to stir the steaming liquid, "Harry, time me. Tell me when one minute has lapsed."

Something in Harry shifted and he thought, 'did Draco just call me Harry?'

"Potter, time me!"

Harry flicked his wand and a small ghostly hour glass appeared. The iridescent sand ran smoothly from the top sphere to the bottom, Harry got lost in its beauty. Each grain glinted silvery grey. Each granule reminded Harry of something; a pair of eyes, smoky, but glimmering. How he longed to remember where he had seen those eyes before.

Harry's reminiscing was halted when the hour glass faded back to nothing, "time," he whispered.

The stirring of the cauldron was the most complicated part of crafting Amortentia. Each swirl instilled strength into the broth. The steam began to take on a distinct shape. The unmistakable swirling vapor of the most powerful love potion was beginning to take form.

Once the stirring process had been completed, Harry went to the front of the room to retrieve the frozen ashwinder eggs. The white, golden orbs glowed from within the crate. Harry focused on seven of the eggs, waved his wand, and said, "Wingardium leviosa." The eggs moved into the air and Harry walked them back to the desk where Malfoy was waiting for him.

"Careful Potter, don't want to drop those in too fast. The book says to gently set them into the liquid," Draco cautioned Harry. This potion was going to be a success, never had there been a greater challenge for him.

Harry moved the eggs until they were mere hairs away from the bubbling solution, flicked his wrist, and the eggs were engulfed by the effervescing potion. Draco placed the lid on top of the cauldron to seal in the heat. As he went to move his hand away from the top of the pot, Malfoy's hand brushed Harry's. The resulting jolt of electricity ran through Harry and found itself manifesting in his cheeks once more.

Their eyes met once again, locked in place. The thunderous sound of people botching their concoctions, cauldrons boiling over, and the faint crackling of fire turned mute as the boys once again found themselves lost in time and space. Seconds slowly became minutes and with each breathe the two grew closer to each other until they were nearly touching; knee to knee, chest to chest, lips…

"Maybe we should get back to work," Malfoy broke the hush and reached for the small bowl he previously placed on the table.

Clumsily Harry selected ingredients from his basic kit, "Belladonna, rose oil…what was the third ingredient?"

"Crystalized moonberries!" Professor Pid announced as he flicked his wand in Harry's direction, "Well done boys your potion seems to be coming along fabulously!" A small satchel appeared in front of Harry. He opened it peering at the semi luminous spheres. A small voice whispered into his ear, "Some say moonberries appear different to all who look upon them. Do they remind you of something, or someone?"

Harry turned to see who the disembodied voice belonged to, but saw nothing except Professor Pid standing at the front of the class, lowering his wand. Harry quickly turned back to the sparkling gems. Their pale glow morphed beneath his gaze. A silver mist sparkled from the luminous beads, their splendor captivating Harry, "They're beautiful," he half whispered, half spoke.

Draco, who had been busy hiding a slight stiffy, turned his eyes toward the shining parcel, "They remind me of spring, when everything is bright and green."

"Green?" Harry was caught off guard, "they aren't green. They're silver, like sparkling sickles."

"Are you mad?" Malfoy stammered, losing his concentration on the enticing gems, "those berries are green, like your eyes."

Suddenly something clicked inside of Harry, 'What is this feeling, so sudden and new?' Harry thought to himself. Then that awkward tension found its place between the two boys once again.

They finished the day's tasks in the silence that enveloped them.

* * *

**A/N: I hate to be that guy that asks for reviews...so I won't...I haven't a clue when I will update next...**

**Happy Reading**

**~Sweetboi~**


	6. Tears on my pillow

**A/n: I am a horrible person. I have no real excuse for not having updated, other than I lacked inspiration for the chapter. This is the longest one yet (and the most interesting in my opinion) I promise to have the story complete with one last chapter by Valentines Day 2012. So without further adieu, Chapter 6- Tears on my pillow**

* * *

From the time Harry left the potions room to the time he arrived the next day, it was like being on auto-pilot. Occasionally Harry would snap into reality and think, 'How did I get here?' or 'What in bloody-hell am I doing?' It was strange, his mind clouded by thoughts and images from the last few days. It wasn't until he was sitting waiting for Draco to arrive to class that Harry had a revelation; he was falling for the blonde bombshell that was Draco Malfoy.

Sitting alone on the hard stool flipping through the pages of the enchanted book of love potions, Harry began to fidget. He became antsy and a bit nervous. Sweat began to form on his brow as he twiddled his wand in one hand.

"Harry!" the familiar voice startled him, "thought I might find you here."

He turned to find the cheery face of his best friend, Ron. "Don't sneak up on me like that; you're likely to get hexed into oblivion."

"Sorry mate," the ginger haired boy replied, "I just wanted to check up on you. We haven't really spoke since the other night at supper."

Harry thought for a moment, he had been so caught up with these new feelings that he didn't even realize he hadn't spoken with Ron, "Oh, I'm alright. I just really want to do well on this potion. So if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my reading." Harry stated bluntly as he turned back to the glittering pages.

"Well then, so long as you're alright…"

Harry cut Ron off, "I'm fine, thanks."

Ron took a breath, as if to protest, but he was cut short again by the sound of his fellow classmates pouring into the classroom. He turned and headed toward his seat.

He was caught off guard by a tall blonde striding past him toward Harry, "Weasley." Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Malfoy had never acknowledged him without being provoked. He gritted his teeth; why was it getting to him that Malfoy and Harry were getting along? Ron took a deep breath and closed the distance between himself and his seat. He took his place next to Hermione and awaited the day's instructions.

Draco smiled as he approached the nervous looking boy, "Morning, Harry."

"Seriously, I just want to finish reading this section and…Oh, Draco! Morning," Harry felt his cheeks warm upon realizing who was standing next to him.

Draco noticed the red blush creeping across Harry's cheeks; this made him smile even wider. He tried not to make it noticeable, but it was hard to hide such an uncharacteristic grin as this one. Draco slid into his wooden chair and flipped open his book to the appropriate page before looking at Harry once more, "The potion will be finished today. Things should start getting interesting."

Harry was confused, "How do you mean?" his tone was more defensive than he intended.

"Oh, nothing really, just that this part of the potion is the hardest." Malfoy had heard the bit of Harry's voice that had betrayed him, but he ignored it.

Professor Pid stood at the front of the room. He clapped his hands together loudly, "Alright, today some of you will be completing your potions. The second half of your task is to use the potion to cause attraction between yourselves. I have the counter draught here. Should you finish in time call me to your brewing station, and I will evaluate the effectiveness of your potion. For those of you who will not be able to finish today, you have until the end of class tomorrow to complete your task." With a flick of his wand a large pomegranate appeared on the desks of those who would be finishing.

Malfoy reached for the bulbous red fruit while Harry checked to make sure the potion was rising to temperature. The pomegranate was split open and the bright crimson seeds extracted from the pale white flesh. The boys began to take the seeds one by one and squeezed their juices into the bubbling pot. They worked out a rhythm, ebbing and flowing like the tides.

"You know, we make a pretty good team Harry." Draco said almost cheerily. In a way he was right, they moved almost as one person, in perfect harmony.

Upon popping the last seed, the liquid in the cauldron turned an almost black color. Harry cupped the bowl of crushed ingredients from the previous day in his hands, "It says to just dump this in, yeah?" Malfoy nodded in agreement. They were so close to finishing, and they both were feeling a bit nervous.

"Professor! We're done!" Hermione's voice rang through the room. Everyone stopped to see what would happen next.

Professor Pid walked briskly to the small table before Hermione and Ron. He peered into the steaming cauldron, "Color seems good, the steam is rolling properly, one last test and we will know for sure." Professor Pid waved his wand and two very small crystal goblets appeared before them, "Bottoms up!"

Hermione dipped the two goblets into the potion and handed one to Ron. They slowly brought the brimming cups to their mouths and in unison they threw the pearly liquid to the back of their throats. The entire class held their breath; waiting to see what was to come.

Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron. Suddenly they embraced and locked lips; ravaging each other.

"Ohp alright that's enough!" the Professor laughed. He waved his wand and they froze in place, he then took a small phial from inside his robes. He then gently tipped the clear liquid into each of their mouths. With a final wave of his wand the two unfroze. A deep blush fell upon their cheeks; having realized their actions.

"Nicely done, Granger and Weasley," Professor Pid nodded as he complimented the pair. He then took a look around the room at the rest of the students, "No need to gawk, get back to work."

There was a slight bustle as students returned to their work. Harry took one last look at Hermione and Ron to make sure they were alright. It was evident from the expressions on their faces that everything was not as it should be. Ron had one hand on his cheek and was hanging his head slightly, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Hermione was glaring at the side of Ron's head; tears brimming in her eyes. She began to lose her composure and ran quickly from the room. Her reaction seemed to go unnoticed by all.

"Harry, we're nearly finished. Let's get back to work," Draco half whispered.

"Right," Harry said turning back to his cauldron. He reached for the bowl of powder he had set down previously. He then brought the bowl above the surface of the potion and ever so gently he poured the pink dust in. The potion began to swirl on its own and transformed from its black state to a pale rose color.

"Now the book says to drop a pearl into the pot to finish the potion," Malfoy said. He rummaged through his personal potions kit and plucked out a small glass jar filled with sparkling jewels and precious stones.

"Are you sure you have a pearl in there? I can't see much other than diamonds and sapphires." Harry questioned.

Malfoy carefully poured the sparkling beauties onto the table in front of him. They both scanned the scattered stones, searching for the needed pearl.

Harry spotted the shining sphere, "There." He gently plucked the pearl from amongst its strewn brethren, "So we just toss it in then?"

"Right, and then we have to stir it one last time." Malfoy said without making eye contact. He turned to look at Harry, "Why don't I drop the pearl in and then we both stir it together?"

"Al...alright," Harry nervously stammered while handing Draco the precious stone.

Draco peered down into the pot at the vibrant liquid. A face, unlike his own, began to form on the shimmering surface; a boy. Dark messy hair, lightly tanned skin, and cheerful emerald eyes stared back at him. 'Harry?' he thought to himself. 'Nonsense!' he answered himself, shaking his head slightly.

With a soft plink the pearl disappeared into the cauldron. In less than a blink of the eye the gem dissolved giving the Amortentia its distinct pearly luster.

Harry brought his wand to the edge of the cauldron, "one last step; together?"

"Together." Draco half smiled, clasping his hand over Harry's

They moved the wand into the thin liquid; stirring around once clockwise and once counterclockwise. A thick steam spiraled out of the cauldron.

From the delicate mist three scents filled Harry's nose; wood, pumpkin juice, and sage. The first two made sense to him. The wood scent was probably from his Quidditch broom, and the second was something that reminded him of Hogwarts. But the third scent was evading him; where had he smelt that light herby scent before?

"Professor," Draco called out. Professor Pid had been sitting at the front of the room; twiddling with his wand. He looked at the Malfoy boy and smiled wickedly.

"I was hoping you'd be the next to finish, boys," he laughed as he approached their work station.

Harry began to wriggle, uncomfortable, in his chair. He wrung his hands and shook them trying to ignore the cold sweat starting on the back of his neck.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling noise, followed by a metallic clinking noise and the, "*BOOM*"

There was a bright pink flash of light and then the entire room filled with thick red smoke.

"Quick *cough* quickly, everyone *cough* out now!" Professor Pid heaved.

The students swiftly shuffled toward the door and out into the hallway. In the sanctuary of the hall, the student leaned against the walls trying to catch their breaths. The last to stagger from the smoke filled room was a very confused Professor Pid.

He turned to face the open door of the classroom, pointed his wand at the billowing smog and coughed out, "Depri Venti." A loud swooping noise filled the area of the hall as the smoke was pushed by a powerful wind, back into the classroom. Pid then quickly shut the door and glanced over the crowd to make sure all of his students were alright. As his eyes scanned the mass he saw a very flustered Seamus being bumped in the ribs by Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry professor, I don't know what I did wrong." Seamus muttered as he rubbed his side.

"Quite." Professor Pid huffed as he straightened his robes, "Finnegan, you're going to stay here with me and help clean this mess up. As for the rest of you, class dismissed."

"But Professor," Malfoy interjected, "What are we supposed to do about finishing our potions?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"I assure you, there will be ample time to finish tomorrow." Professor Pid replied as he gestured for the students to leave.

*****FLASH BACK 10 MINUTES: RON'S POV*****

Hermione ran from the classroom tears streaming down her face. Had Ron really just kissed her? It seemed so bizarre. Then he began to feel guilty and somewhat sad.

Earlier in the week Mione confessed to Ron that she had a massive crush on him. Ron in turn revealed a secret of his own to her; Ron was queerer than silver knut. She had immediately burst into tears and apologized for her mistake. They had spent the better part of the day working things out between themselves.

So having been going through that, it came as no surprise to Ron that she was so upset by their kiss. She had a taste of what she knew she couldn't have. Ron shook his head and cleared his mind fog. There was a plan and things had to be done quickly.

From a hidden pocket in his sleeve Ron pulled a tiny glass container. He looked around the room and made sure no one was watching. Once he was sure he was in the clear, Ron uncorked the phial and dipped it into his cauldron. When it was full, he capped it tight and slipped it back into its hiding place.

'Now for part two' he thought to himself. He glanced at Malfoy and Harry, they were searching for something amongst a pile of gems; their pearl no doubt. He had to act quickly.

Ron darted over to Seamus' station; perfect timing as Millicent Bulstrode was taking a quick trip to the loo. Ron walked up behind the busy boy and whispered, "Listen and listen well Finnegan. I know you don't want to end up kissing Bulltoad, like I kissed Mione a few minutes ago. I can make sure she is too sick to come to class the next couple of days, but only if you agree to take the downfall for what I'm about to do."

Seamus tuned around so quickly you'd have thought he snapped his neck, "I'll do anything."

"Perfect." Ron smiled as he reached for the uncrushed belladonna root on Seamus' table.

Then there came a familiar sound, "Professor," it was Draco calling for Pid. It was now or never. Ron tossed the coarse black root into the boiling pot and hightailed-it toward his own station.

As if on cue, Professor Pid reached Harry and Malfoy's station and there came a loud noise from the direction of Seamus' cauldron; a low rumble, a metallic clinking and finally a loud boom.

Later that night while Ron and Harry were getting ready for bed, Ron noticed Harry seemed a bit off. "You alright mate?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Harry said far too quickly for Ron's liking.

"It's just," Ron started, "well you've been really quiet since we left potions class, you barely touched your lunch or dinner, and you didn't pay any attention during Care of Magical Creatures. Something is wrong, I know you better than that." Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "I'm worried about you Harry." Harry looked back at Ron's bright blue eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners, "You can tell me."

"I'm in love with Malfoy."

"Oh," tears began to roll down from the corners of Ron's eyes, pooling at the corners of his mouth and doping to leave their mark on his night shirt. He turned away from Harry and wiped his eyes, "Well that's...great."

"Ron? I thought you'd be angry. Why are you crying?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm just...never mind Harry. I'm glad for you. How does Malfoy feel?" Ron asked wiping away the last of the salty water from his face.

"He doesn't really know. I'm still not sure if these feelings are true or not, but they are strong.

"So there is still a possibility you don't have feelings for Malfoy?" Ron asked with a hint of hope in his tone.

"I don't think so Ron. This doesn't feel like that. When I look at Malfoy, I just, I just melt." Harry said starting to choke up.

"Well if there is anything you need, even if you just want to talk, I'm here for you mate." Ron quietly said as he got into bed.

"Thanks Ron, G'Night," Harry whispered as he turned out the light.

"Night Harry," Ron almost inaudibly replied. He laid his head on his pillow and cried himself to sleep; clutching the small vile of Amortentia he had smuggled out of potions class.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Reading**

~Sweetboi~


End file.
